Step Siblings
by StrawberryTarts
Summary: "Derek. Do you think about me a lot when you, um you know?" "You mean while I jack off? Yeah to be honest, you're all I can ever thing about." DEREKXCASEY  Find links to clothes on profile.


"Step Siblings"

"Derek!" Casey sighed as Derek stole the remote. They were left alone for the next 5 days. Lizzy, Edmund, and Marti were at some sort of summer camp that both Derek and Casey were either un-able or un-interested in going along. Nora and George had to fly them down to Washington for said camp. So they decided to spend the week on San Juan island leaving the teenagers alone to fight it out.

"Casey, we both know I'm gonna get whatever I want, and you are going to do whatever it is that you spend all your time up in your room doing; trying to ignore that fact I'm in the same house." Derek said with a smirk. Flipping through the channels. Casey sighed again and stood turning sharply on her heel headed toward the kitchen.

"Hey spacey can you make me a sandwich while you're up?" He laughed to himself.

That night Casey was making herself dinner as Derek walked in. "What are we havin'?" He asked looking in the fridge for a before dinner snack.

"It's pasta, with Italian sausage and marinara sauce." Derek quirked his eyebrow at her.

"You went all out, didn't you?" She frowned a bit.

"It's something I know I won't mess up on, it's kind of my specialty." He smiled and nodded grabbing a Dr. Pepper can from the fridge.

Later that night Derek sat in his room, belly full listening to his music on full blast. Derek's breathing was heavy and low in an uneven and erratic rhythm as he held his cock stiffly in his hand. Pumping up and down at a steady pace. His thoughts were filled with inappropriate images of his _dear_ step sister. The music was drowning out any breathy heated moans he let out. God why was he so damn attracted to the little priss down the hall from him. Her tone body perfected by dance, her face constantly drawling him in every time she got angry at him, he was drawn by her. This almost became a ritual for him.

"Derek!" He heard Casey's muffled voice, and sighed to himself with the shiver that ran down his back.

"Derek!" It had gotten louder, and he grunted to the voice that drove him crazy.

Casey slammed the door open. "Derek! How many times do I have to tell you to turn the music down!" She screamed turning and her jaw dropped, she starred wide eyed at him as he continued to masturbate right in front of her; somehow unaware of her presence. She knew it was wrong and she should stop him, but she couldn't even look away. She was fascinated at her step-brothers actions. She couldn't help but move closer.

"Ugh, Casey!" He grunted. Casey gasped at the sound of her name on his lips. His eyes opened and widened he pulled the covers over himself.

"What the hell's wrong with you space case. Get the fuck out!" She ran out with a shriek, for some reason feeling bad she had walked in on him even though he was thinking of her during his…um activities. Derek sighed to himself rubbing his face with his hand. Hopefully she didn't hear that.

Casey couldn't stop thinking about Derek, she'd never thought of him as a man before but seeing him like that he obviously was. Her thought were clouded over. Should she mention it, should she not; would things be awkward between them. Of course they would, but she couldn't get his face out of her head as he said her name. Without even really thinking about it she was up and out of bed heading toward Derek's room.

She opened the door with a creak and walked in silently. She was standing beside his bed in seconds listening to his even, quiet breathing. She wasn't sure why, but she needed him. She was soon strattling him, sitting with her thighs on either side of his waist leaning into him supporting herself with her arms. He was really very handsome, she'd never noticed before. He had a strong jaw she now wanted to lick, his unruly hair was sexy as ever, and his body lacked nothing she felt him beneath her, and she wanted him. His shoulders were broad and his abs tight. Really he was perfect, she was now somewhat jealous of the girls who had noticed before her.

Her mouth moved closer to his and his breath brushed her face sending chills down her spine. She slowly placed her lips on his, feeling more than she ever had with Sam, or Max, or Truman. The shock that ran through her made her panties wet. Her hands ran down his chest, feeling each crevice between his abs. She felt him shiver, and moan quietly; the sound drove her crazy. She had to her in again, she deepened the kiss feeling his hands grab hold of her waist. Derek sat up smirking at her.

"You're late tonight babe." Casey cocked her head to the side.

"Late Derek?" Derek's eyes widened.

"This isn't a dream is it?" Casey shook her head and held him closer.

"Why are you here, and why are you on top of me?" Casey smiled at him.

"You don't like me on top of you Derek?" Derek looked away embarrassed.

Casey pushed him down against his mattress kissing him again moaning into the kiss. He held on tightly to her running his tongue along her bottom lip pulling it open with his teeth. Their tongues fought till Casey pulled away starring at him through half lidded eyes.

"Wow, you are a good kisser." Derek smirked up at her shrugging his shoulders.

Casey sat up, and looked down at him. Derek grabbed a hold of Casey's hips. She rocked on him and felt him against her panties, and gasped.

"Derek. Do you think about me a lot when you, um you know?" She asked bighting her lips nervous.

"You mean while I jack off?" Casey punched his arm playfully and nodded. "Yeah to be honest, you're all I can ever thing about." She smiled at him.

She practically tore his wife beater off his body. Casey ran her claws down his abs smirking at the sound of him grunting. She couldn't get enough. Derek slowly took off her nightgown while looking her in the eye, questioning silently. She helped him sitting up a bit, stripping herself resting against him in only her underwear. She pointed to his pants with a frown on her face. He moved her off of him and stood removing his black Calvin Klein pajama pants. She stood in front of him and turned him to sit him down on his bed. She then, to his surprise dropped to her knees fighting his Marvel boxers to get inside with a small grin on her face. She grabbed a hold of him cock with wide eyes at the sheer size of it. Derek was already partially hard which made her happy. Casey licked the tip tasting the pre cum. She starred up at him his eyes were closed and he look like he was nervous. She touched his hand silently with a smile and licked him from base to tip. He shuddered at the feeling he'd experienced before at a lesser degree. She slid her mouth around him and bobbed her head on his length. He hissed at the sensation and leaned back. Casey grabbed his hand and placed it on her head running it through her hair. Derek grabbed a handful of her chocolate tresses softly and moved her head to his own speed starting slowly. She looked at him through her eyelashes a bit frustrated, she knew he was trying to make her comfortable; she didn't want to be comfortable she wanted to make him feel good. So she went all the way down on him taking his entire 8 inches down her through. He gasped and moved his hand with her setting a faster pace. He breathed heavily at the sensation she gave with only her mouth. She scraped her teeth along him gently wrapping her tongue around his cock feeling all she could taking in his taste. Casey was loving this as much as he was. The sounds she was getting in return were soaking her panties. Derek was in ecstasy her mouth somehow knew exactly knew exactly what he wanted, he was suddenly worried if she had done this before, was she a virgin? If she lost it he was gonna kill the guy. Casey was his even if she hadn't known it, every one else sure as hell should of. She was picking up the pace even more, and the familiar feeling in his stomach was telling him he was close.

"Casey. I-I'm about to cum." Derek said breathily.

"Mhmm." She mumbled around his cock, the vibrations sending him over the edge. Casey took her sweet time pulling away from Derek showing him his own cum on her tongue then swallowing savoring his taste and then licking her lips to be sure none escaped.

That was the hottest thing Derek had ever seen it made him once again instantly hard. Derek grabbed her off the floor, laying her on her back on his bed without a word. She starred up at him and he bent down chastely kissing her lips then scooting down on the bed placing his thumb on the wet spot on her underwear. Casey squeaked at the feeling he gave her. Derek smirked up at her and quickly removed her panties looking lustfully at her licking his lips. He slowly moved his index finger toward her and stroked her wetness slowly as Casey writhed at the feeling. Derek smiled and moved the single digit inside her, she let out a breathy moan. "More Derek." He gladly complied adding another digit feeling her around him excited for more to be in her. He moved his mouth between her thighs dragging his tongue along her drenched pussy. Derek heard her breath hitch and went wild lapping at her making sure none of her wetness got away from him while pushing his fingers into her. He loved the taste of Casey she was sweet and so soft. He refused to pull away as Casey only got wetter with ever taste he took of her. Casey quickly finished closing tightly around Derek's fingers. With a gasp screaming out Derek's name. "DEREK!" She arched off the bed.

"I like you calling my name like that a lot more then when your angry babe." Casey wrapped her arm around Derek's neck and pulled him up to her kissing him tasting herself on him. She moaned then pulled away.

"Well maybe you should skip making me mad, and just fuck me." He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Case, that doesn't sound right coming from you." She groaned and kissed him again.

"Please Derek just do it." Derek gladly complied grabbing a hold of her upper thigh pulling her towards him. He removed her bra starring at her B cups bounce in front of him. He stared at her quietly taking in every perfect curve of her body. She truly was beautiful. She sighed and moved beneath him. He chuckled and nodded. He slowly slid into her meeting her wall and grinned. She was a virgin. He looked down at her.

"This is going to hurt a bit Case." She nodded, and he moved in a bit more her eyes closed and looked to the side, he could see she was in pain he bent down and kissed her softly going all the way in without breaking the kiss. He wiped her single tear.

"Tell me when it doesn't hurt anymore Case." She lied there for a moment feeling Derek in her and smiled wiggling her hips. Derek hissed. Casey stared up at him innocently. He began moving slowly in and out of her. She sighed at the feeling he gave her pumping into her slowly. She for a moment remembered that Derek is her step brother. She couldn't believe she wanted him this way he was a immature, cocky, lazy man who seduced her by saying her name while touching himself. Then she remember something else, he was also a caring man. Derek was there when the people he cared for needed him. He also merely covered his care for others in a bored manner as if he didn't, but you could tell, even me. He even wanted to be there for me. He was also hella sexy and gave her the best feeling she'd ever experienced. She lifted her hips meeting his. He grabbed hold of her hips pulling her toward him. She gasped and moaned his name breathlessly. He went deeper with each thrust. He held still for a moment thinking of the same same subject as her, this couldn't happen between them, no matter if he was in love with her. Casey sighed and flipped him over her now on top. Derek's eyes widened she slid down on him gasping at the same amazing feeling as before. She road him relentlessly not giving him a chance to move. He soon didn't care grabbing hold of her hips pulling her down on him. They met over and over, Casey crying Derek's name. They met one last time coming together. Casey saw stars holding onto Derek with all her might, happy they were alone seeing as she definitely have been heard. She crawled off of him lying down cuddling into his chest. Derek wrapped his arms around her, and sighed.

"Derek, we'll figure it all out before the family gets home." He looked at her kissing her softly.

"Case I don't know how anything will work out, but know that I do care about you Casey." She nodded and smiled. They were after all only step siblings.


End file.
